Oh, I can have you!
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Blaine gets VERY turned on during Kurt's performance of "Not the boy next door".


_Coming home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm coming now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new_

Blaine watched, shocked, as Kurt suddenly stripped his clothes off to show that he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and rather tight gold pants. Blaine blushed as he didn't stare at Kurt's face, but further down south and blood quickly ran down to his own cock.

_I am not _

_The boy next door_

_I don't fit in_

_Like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me._

Blaine's jaw almost dropped as Kurt suddenly stepped up onto the piano and started shimmying his hips. At this point, he was glad that Kurt wasn't looking over at him, because he was starting to blush. Hard.

_Oh, I can't come back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door_

Blaine quickly covered to mouth as Rachel dropped down into the seat next to his, and they both watched at Kurt dropped down onto the piano so he was laying on his back and one of his legs were in the air. There was nothing to stop Blaine from gasping at that view.

_You've been savin' those souvenirs,  
Faded photographs from our foolish years  
We made plans, but they're wearin' thin  
And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in_

Blaine watched with pure amazement and desire as Kurt suddenly started kicking his legs slowly in the air before he spun around and jumped off the piano and ran to put his leg up on the edge and turned to look at the crowd, this time his eyes finding Blaine's, making Blaine blush again. Though Kurt didn't notice it as he continued to sing.

_And those mem'ries will just slow you down_

_'Cause I got no place to keep 'em up town_

Kurt smiled as he started dancing around the piano, making Blaine quickly cover his crotch as he thrust gently against it at one point. He had to admit that he now liked that Kurt had chosen this song as he moved from his spot beside the piano and walked away, dropping to the ground in front of Tina, Brittany and Mercedes. Blaine could clearly see the bulge in Kurt's pants due to the tightness of the gold fabric.

_I am not  
The boy next door  
I don't belong  
Like I did before  
Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Blaine was currently trying to pulled the fabric of his sweater over his slowly hardening cock. Kurt didn't make matters any better as he raced back across the stage and kicked his legs into the air, before he slowly walked backwards towards the centre of the stage and started shaking his hips along to the music, as if he was shaking the bulge in his pants in Blaine's face. Blaine whimpered quietly as he grew even harder. Kurt continued to dance before his stopped his shaking and pointed out at the crowd, followed by him rolling his hips rather seductively.

_Oh, I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!_

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes as his boyfriend thrust his hips forward hard along to his, uh! Kurt happily moved back across the stage, doing slow twirls on his way before he reached the other side and kicked his leg back into the air.

_I'm not sorry for just bein' me  
But if you'd look past the past you could see  
That I am not (I am not the boy next door)_

Blaine couldn't help but moan quietly as Kurt steadily ran his hands up and down his thighs in time to the music, Rachel looked over at him but didn't look down. Blaine shook his head at her so she turned back to watch Kurt run back across the stage and continued on with shaking his hips.

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me  
I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not (You are not)  
I am not (You are not)  
I am not the boy next door_

Kurt ended the song in the middle of the stage as he slowly raised his hands up as he sand the last line. Blaine half stood along with Rachel and Mr. Schue, but dropped back down as Mrs. Tibideaux addressed Kurt, quickly hiding his extremely hard and throbbing erection. He was happy to hear that his boyfriend's performance had impressed her, but right now he just wanted to impress him, and soon.

Blaine waited until Kurt had been hugged by Rachel, before she ran off to get ready for her own performance, before he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the auditorium. Kurt looked down because Blaine was running funny and laughed when he saw the tent in his pants. Blaine blushed as he found an empty classroom and pushed Kurt inside, closing and locking the door behind him before pushing Kurt against is and attaching his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped at the sudden surprise but is quickly turned into a moan as Blaine pushed his erection against him. Blaine's mouth roamed away from Kurt's before moving slowly down his neck, biting and licking on spots which made Kurt groan and thrust his hips against Blaine.

"Do you have any idea," Blaine started to say as he moved his hands all over Kurt's body and quickly kissed him again, "what you're doing to me in those pants?"

"By the state of _your_ pants, I think I can tell." Kurt said with a laugh as he thrust against Blaine again, making him moan even louder. Blaine started to thrust against his boyfriend again, not stopping as he pulled his lips closer and kissed him passionately, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip, asking permission.

Kurt quickly opened his lips and allowed Blaine's tongue to enter his mouth. His gasped as grasped Blaine's hips and started thrusting against his Blaine, in time with his own thrusts.

Blaine moaned again as he wrested for dominance with the kiss, happily thrusting harder against Kurt.

"Blaine! I don't want to ruin these pants!" Kurt said as he pulled his lips away from Blaine but didn't stop thrusting against him. Blaine laughed as he pulled him back for a quick kiss.

"You have jocks on, and I'll pay for the dry-cleaning if it gets too bad. Happy now?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt grinned at him and pulled him back for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the last. Blaine moaned again as he hardened his thrusts, moving faster until he felt the heat form in the bottom of his stomach and he felt as though a part of his was slowly starting to uncoil. He continued to thrust as the feeling built and the sound of Kurt's laboured breath made him go faster.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm gonna come!" Kurt gasped out as Blaine held him even closer before kissing his, leaving Kurt fighting for his breath.

"Its okay, Baby. Just let it go, come for me." Blaine said in a husky voice, and that was all Kurt needed to be tipped over the edge and he was coming loudly in Blaine's arms. Blaine thrust him through his orgasm, making Kurt moan. One loud yell of Blaine's name made him come harder than he had thought possible and he fell forward against Kurt. Kurt smiled across at his boyfriend as the both rested against the door sweat slicked and sticky.

"You know what, I should wear these pants for you more often." Kurt said with a sexy smile before he laughed at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned at Kurt as he pulled him close and kissed him.

"I like that idea." Blaine whispered against his lips. Kurt smiled at him. He had figured out one more way of turning his boyfriend on.

**What did you think? I just really thought that that performance would really turn Blaine on. Please review. And unfortunately, I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be together again already. xx **


End file.
